Zelda Grayson
"Whatever the situation is, You can always count on me for anything." Zelda in the Overture 2 talking with Jonathan about a mission. Zelda Grizel/Sheena Marvelous '''(Real Name: Grizelda Grayson) is one of the Main protagonists of Feast of the Black Strings, as the Keyboardist of the titular Band. Appearance and Data: DOB: 1990/12/15 (24 years old in FBS, 26 years old in BSC: LS) RELEVANCE: Protagonist ALIGNMENT: Neutral Good Zelda has pale skin, long flowing grey hair, green eyes with dark eyelashes, heights 163cm (5' 4") and weights 50kg (110lbs), she uses a Short gray skirt, white with middle neck shirt, pantyhose, dark green high heels and a gray jacket. And when she's on the band as ''Sheena Marvelous'' she uses a long and tight gray-black leather dress with black fishnet pantyhose, high heel black boots, has her hair taken by an extended ponytail, also has more detailed makeup and eyelashes with dark eyeshadows. Personality Zelda is described as a complex woman, she's really nice with everyone who considers her a true ally and friend, however, she's pretty much a tsundere ''when she's angry or distant, she's tactical and intelligent, pursuing the points when the Horsemen are, and sometimes, balancing Blake's impulsiveness out. According to Ameth, she's the Ego for her level-head attitude, calm and serious disposition. She doesn't changed too much when she was in Part 1, but in Part 2, she gets geniunely shocked when Shawn joined FEAST, and gained a more positive view from the city that could change. Story Before Joining FEAST She and her family are one of the opposition to the tyrannical government who invaded the Luxendria since the very first day, her father was a politician, however, his charge is currently useless. She in some Moment of her life Joined Jonathan Travers and his road to opposition, and later, FEAST because she was beautiful, according to Sampson and needed a female figure to aid Gavin. To continue... Relationships Fellow Black Strings bandmates, Feast Members, Others. *'Jonathan Travers: 'She and Jonathan have the best of the relationships described in the second Overture, boss and secretary are respectful each other, they're the best friends and allies. *'Blake Snider/Blas Platinum: 'Her relation with Blake/Blas is pretty much like a Older sister/Younger brother. Often they're seen discusing matters, but otherwise they're pretty good friends. *'Gavin Albain/Ace Saturn: 'She had sort of affair with Gavin/Ace, she admires him in all its form, even considering to marrying him, however, she hides it from him as well. *'Sienna Travers: 'Sienna has a very good relation with Sheena, but Sienna doesn't know Zelda; and even that they're the similar person. *'Rose Belladonna: 'Rose is a very good friend of Zelda and often makes jokes with her about Blake/Blas. *'Roger Masters: Roger flirts with her, she's not amused, but due to her being employee of the very same staff, she respects him. *'Ameth: '''As a fellow member of the Staff, She goes very well with her, sharing also the same worship for Mystical things. *'Ron Sampson: He's coldly distant to Zelda, only "using" her, and Zelda pretty much dislikes him by being cold and only caring for being the winner label. Family *'Grayson Family: '''They're very united, even at best and worst, they believe that her daughter and her friends could save their miserable lives in the city. *'Shawn Grizel: 'Like sister, like brother, they often fight for childish things, however, they're very united and informed about how's the real deal. Rivals and Enemies *'Four Horsemen: Zelda absolutely hates the Four Horsemen due to how cruel and evil they're; a threat that will never be underestimated. She tries to surpass them with her spirit in the music, also has a vendetta against Karen. *'''Lilith: '''Their mixed relation are pretty much a friend and a rival thing, but Zelda appreciates her as how she's rather than a competition. Trivia *Zelda's (a variation of Griselda) name means in the color line: "Gray Battle Maid", fitting despite being a secretary rather than a maid herself. *Grizel is a name and has the same meaning, however, in this story, is a surname. Which also forms the word play: Griz(s)elda. **Later is confirmed that they used aliases to cover themselves from the government. Her real name is Grizelda Grayson. *Zelda, unlike other female protagonists of the media with fanservice, she has only 80cm-58cm-79cm in her measurements. And will had some character development to bright her up. *Her theme is In love With You, because she loves Jonathan/Nathan/Sparky. *It was unknown who's her boss, it can be a man or Gavin, but as for the second Overture, she's the secretary of a famous forbidden detective called Jonathan Travers, also revealed that Jonathan is also an enormous bulky and handsome guy, and surprisingly younger than her. *Zelda's Anti-heroine type if tropes are used is: The Pragmatic Hero for several reasons. **When fighting, she's known as aggressive and cold for a good reason, being a Tsundere also counts. **She's not really bright in personality when it comes to Sampson's orders, the Nominal Hero. **She thinks that the right thing is killing people of the government, it includes innocent bystanders with the "Happy Meal". *Her songs are often related to Pop Rock genre. *Ameth relates her in the 18th Tarot Motif as the Moon, because of her attitude in mythical themes such as illusions and she likes to trick any villian in her turn. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Black Strings Category:FEAST Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bloody Fang Agency